Christmas Isn't Just For Humans
by vaticanxcameos
Summary: Dakota Shepard never really celebrated Christmas, but when Thane brings her a Christmas gift, which turns out to be bigger than she expected, she finds herself thanking Santa anyways. Thane/F!Shep  No Beta


Title: Christmas Isn't Just For Humans

Summary: Dakota Shepard never really celebrated Christmas, but when Thane brings her a Christmas gift, which turns out to be bigger than she expected, she finds herself thanking Santa anyways. Thane/F!Shep

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

AN: Part one (or two? Meh, whatever), of a Christmas present to my favorite person. I have no idea why she loves fish lips, but alas, I love her so voila! Happy Christmas honey!

AN2: Again, I am totally bull-shitting the medical jargon.

AN3: Uh, sorry my love, it's late. Jeez I cant do anything on time, can I?

**Christmas Isn't Just For Humans**

Shepard yawned and absentmindedly ruffled her hair as she reviewed _Normandy's _financial log. If she had known when she signed up that she would do so much paperwork, she would have said 'fuck it'.

Taking a small break from the paperwork, she took a moment to look around her cabin. It was nearing Christmas on Earth and, while she hadn't celebrated it since she was a very small child, Thane was interested in the holiday, which spurred her in a Christmas mood. While they hadn't had time to actual stop at earth, she had managed to find a small store that did be of service to humans and their holidays - actually, it was run by a pair of humans, so she guessed she got lucky.

Just as she was about to curse again, her door opened, completely distracting her. Usually EDI informed her who was at the door, so it could only be one person.

"Thane! I thought you were meditating?"

Thane gave her a smile and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I have finished for now."

Dakota ran a hand through her hair. "Dang, is it that late already?"

"It is, Siha."

Heaving a sigh, she leaned back in her chair, drained. "Remind me to retire before I die of paperwork overdose."

"I will make sure you wont." Thane chuckled as he helped her up and pulled her to him.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed into him. "You make me feel so sappy."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It is."

Thane shifted her so he could bring his arm from around his back, which she just realized had been like that a whole time. "I brought you something."

Dakota's eyes lit up in glee at the site of the wrapped box. "Ooh! Did you find more chocolate?"

Thane shook his head in disbelief; he had no idea what the big deal with chocolate was. "Not this time. Open it.

With a shrug, she unwrapped it and slid the lid off. Her head tilted to the side when her eyes fell on a small bottle of liquid, and a needle. "What's this?"

Thane shifted very subtly, but Dakota notices and she knew he was nervous. "I have not been very truthful. I have been spending my time with Doctor Solus."

"Thane?"

"While that," he motioned to the box, "is not exactly a cure yet, it will allow me some…relief."

"W-what?"

"It will give me a few more years - to everyone, really."

Dakota's eyes welled up with tears. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes. Doctor Solus tested it on -"

"No," she interrupted him, "I meant do you want this? I mean, I want to spend every possible minute with you, and Kolyat, but I know you were saying you made peace with the world…"

"Dakota, I have made peace with myself, yes." He pulled her close again, resting his forehead against hers. "But I want a longer life with you, even if it is a few more years. In your words: you are an idiot for thinking anything else."

Dakota choked out a laugh. "Yeah, you said that perfectly."

"Merry Christmas, Siha."

"Merry Christmas Thane."

As their lips sealed, she couldn't help the thought that slipped her mind. _Thanks Santa. _


End file.
